


Blood & Breath

by NinPotato



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Bloodplay, Bondage, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Consensual Abuse, Dark Will Graham, Exhibitionism, Jack misunderstands the situation, Jack sees some shit, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Top Will, Top Will Graham, gagging, it's all consensual, season 4, yes I meant for the rating to be mature lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinPotato/pseuds/NinPotato
Summary: Jack finds them five years after their tumble into the Atlantic in a rather compromising position.  To their good fortune, Jack misunderstands the situation entirely.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Blood & Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am still working on chapter 5 of Ouroboros. I just keep getting distracted by other things I have to get out!!

Five years after their fall, Jack comes calling. Will isn't sure what exactly gives them away and he almost can't believe what actually saves them: Hannibal; beaten and bruised, gagged and bound, bleeding sluggishly from countless long but shallow scratches and cuts along his back, thighs, and ass, screams muffled as he's forced to take everything Will gives him. Occupied as he was, Will can't imagine how long Jack just stood there in the doorway to their bedroom, watching with his gun drawn and pointed halfway towards the floor, before he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. 

He can't say what possessed him to go harder, either - perhaps some innate, finely-tuned sense of self preservation, or the need for Jack to see them as they are, as they were always meant to be. Perhaps, in light of their predicament, he only meant to degrade Hannibal even further. If this was to be their end, they may as well go out with a bang.

Only, Jack didn't see it any of those ways. Whatever part of him wanted most to believe in Will did so, convincing the whole of him that the scene before him proved there was still good in Will. Doing bad things to bad people makes good people feel good, and Will wasn't exactly hiding how good he was feeling.

Oh, poor Jack. Poor desperate, hopeful Jack. Unfortunately for him, blood and breath are just two elements combining in the chemical equation for their love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tweet thread originally, follow me at @NinPotato1 for more of this as I don't always post everything here. Also, I draw as well. You can also find me @ ninpotato.tumblr , but I'm not very active there.


End file.
